


Red Rose

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Male Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is wooing Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for 2011 Valentine's Day for Archaeologist_D

"What's that?" spatted Arthur after a long and tiring day, seeing a very dark red flower on his pillow, 

"It's a rose, Arthur" answered Merlin frowing,

"What for?" gritted the prince,

"To woo you, you big prat!" snarled Merlin and Arthur's cheeks turned as red as the flower.


End file.
